icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fernando Pisani
Canada & Italy | nationality_2 = Italy | birth_date = | birth_place = Edmonton, AB, CAN | draft = 195th overall | draft_year = 1996 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2000 }} Fernando Antonio Pisani (born December 27, 1976) is a Canadian professional ice hockey right winger who is currently a free agent. Playing career After posting 103 points in 58 games with the St. Albert Saints of the Alberta Junior Hockey League (AJHL), Pisani was drafted in the eighth round, 195th overall, by his hometown team, the Edmonton Oilers in the 1996 NHL Entry Draft. Upon being drafted, Pisani played four years of collegiate hockey for Providence College. In 2000–01, the Oilers assigned him to their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs. Pisani spent two seasons in Hamilton, before being called up in his third AHL season in 2002–03. He scored his first NHL goal on February 5, 2003, in a 2-1 win against the Anaheim Mighty Ducks. He finished the season with the Oilers, playing in 35 games with 13 points. Pisani is generally considered a "late bloomer", because he did not see his first NHL action until the age of 27. Due to the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Pisani went overseas to Europe and played in the Swiss Nationalliga A and Italian Serie A. As NHL play resumed in 2005–06, Pisani scored a career-high 18 goals, 19 assists and 37 points. Although the Oilers entered the playoffs as the eighth and final seed in the Western Conference, they embarked on a cinderella run to the 2006 Stanley Cup Finals against the Carolina Hurricanes. Pisani became a playoff hero in the process, significantly elevating his game. Against the first-seeded Detroit Red Wings, Pisani scored two third period goals (his fourth and fifth of the series) in game six, series-clinching 4-2 victory. Advancing to the second round against the San Jose Sharks, Pisani recorded another two-goal effort, including the game winner, in a 6-3 game five win. Reaching the finals against Carolina, the Oilers faced elimination in the fifth game. Going into overtime on the penalty kill, Pisani intercepted a pass and scored his second goal of the game on a breakaway to stave off elimination. It was the first time in Stanley Cup Finals history that an overtime game was decided by a shorthanded goal. Pisani then scored the Oilers' only goal in a losing game seven effort. He nearly tied the game with three minutes left to go in regulation off a Raffi Torres rebound, but was denied a seemingly sure-goal by Carolina goalie Cam Ward. Pisani finished the playoffs with a league-leading 14 goals and 5 game-winners, nearly matching his regular season output of 18 goals in 80 games. He was re-signed by the Oilers in the off-season to a four-year, $10 million contract on July 1, 2006. Pisani followed his 2006 playoff performance with a 28-point season in 2006–07, but the Oilers failed to qualify for the post-season. Prior to the start of the 2007–08 season, he was diagnosed with ulcerative colitis, sidelining him for the first 26 games of the campaign. He returned to the Oilers lineup on December 2, 2007, and was nominated for the Bill Masterton Trophy – given for perseverance and dedication to hockey – at the end of the season. The award was subsequently given to Jason Blake of the Toronto Maple Leafs who, at the start of the season in October, had been diagnosed with chronic myelogenous leukemia, but still managed to play all 82 games. An injury shortened 2008-09 NHL Season saw Pisani suit up for only 38 games, scoring seven goals to go with eight assists. After becoming a unrestricted free agent, Pisani signed a one-year deal with the reigning Stanley Cup champions the Chicago Blackhawks for the 2010–11 season. Personal life He attended St. Edmund's and Archbishop O'Leary Catholic High School with Sheldon Souray. He and his wife Heidi have two sons and a daughter. Pisani holds dual citizenship with Canada and Italy. He derives Italian citizenship through his Italian-born father. Records *First player to score a shorthanded overtime goal in Stanley Cup Finals history - June 14, 2006 Career statistics *'''Boldface' denotes league-leading stat'' References External links * * Category:Born in 1976 Category:HC Asiago players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:SCL Tigers players Category:Providence Friars players Category:St. Albert Saints alumni